


first kiss

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she can find any purchase, Kali is standing right in front of Julia and has her slim hand pressed to the human’s cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - calysto1395 said: kali/jennifer(julia) first kiss

Julia’s nervous babbling trails off momentarily when Kali looks up at her, meeting her gaze head on. It's like a needle abruptly got pulled off a record. Julia can _hear_ the 'buwhip' as soon as it happens. The second of quiet plus the intense manner in which her Alpha is looking at her makes Julia duck her head. She knows that it’s a futile gesture, especially since Kali is sure to hear the frantic thudding of her heart. There's no hiding anything from Kalia.

"Julia." The gentle tone makes the emissary shiver and take a step back, needing something to hold her upright, some kind of support or else she just  _knows_ that her knees are going to give out. And that's not the kind of impression she wants Kali to hold of her.

Before she can find any purchase, Kali is standing right in front of Julia and has her slim hand pressed to the human’s cheek. They're warm and gentle, insistent as she makes Julia look up. Inhaling sharply, Julia’s eyes dart up to look at Kali’s face, shivering at the quick flash of red that she sees in the alpha’s eyes. It should be scary, knowing how close the Alpha is to her but all Julia feels is nervous excitement.

She forgets to breathe when Kali begins to lean in, her intentions as clear as the heart that Julia wears on her sleeve. Her fingers twitch by her side, restless and nervous as Julia wonders if it would be okay to reach out and touch Kali in return. Before she can decide, gentle lips press against her own and she is lost.


End file.
